


Not so alone anymore

by pain_or_love2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_or_love2018/pseuds/pain_or_love2018
Summary: Just a drabble on the few years between the fingers snapping and the time heist episode.





	Not so alone anymore

It's been two years since they've lost. Since Thanos had snapped his fingers and killed half of the people in the planet. They've tried to fix things but Thanos had destroyed the stones and Thor ended up killing him out of rage. The survivors of the fight were each in a corner of the world or the Universe. Trying to control the riots and the people that took this opportunity to start terrorism over the world. Nat had decided to stay in the complex, to take care of things from there since Steve had decided to vanish on her the moment he realized he had failed. She knew he felt as if everything was his fault and Tony had made sure to make his mind accept that. She couldn't exactly blame them for feeling the way they did though. Tony felt betrayed after the mess that was the signing of the Accords. And she knew Steve sometimes felt as if he was too selfish and that led to the end of the Avengers. Natasha knew better than to try and pursue Rogers and she knew Tony was trying to move on with his newborn daughter and Pepper at a cabin in the woods.

  
She was also dealing with her own problems right now. With Clint being MIA and in full assassin's mode. She had tried to get into contact with him, but he kept slipping through her fingers. That along with the fact that the only family she ever had had vanished. Sam, Wanda, Vision, Bucky, T'Challa, they all were victim's of the snapping fingers episode. So she was still dealing with her own grief and thefore had no interest to disturb Steve on whatever way he had found to deal with the situation before them.

  
She was now laying on the floor of the training room, after working her frustrations on the punching bag for almost an hour non-stop. She has just received the news that Clint had murdered some people in Berlin and before Rhodey could get there he had already vanished without a trace. She should know better than to try to chase him around, he was a spy after all. He knew how to disappear just as good as Natasha does.

  
She could hear him before she could see him. She just knew it was him, since he was the only one with acess to the facility that didn't send her emails and everyone else were busy with other things at the moment. She didn't move though, stayed right where she was, staring at the ceiling. He didn't say hi or joked about her current state. He just walked towards her and surprisingly lay down beside her on the mat, but instead of staring at the ceiling he kept staring at her. She knew that was his way of saying that he was waiting for her to throw him whatever curse word she felt like. But she just turned her head towards him and stared back for awhile.

  
"Hey there Soldier, came to do your laundry?" She joked or at least tried to. Steve saw right through her, as always. She couldn't pinpoint the moment when she realized Steve could see through her acts as easily as he does. At first it had shocked her and she had fought him on it, until she finally gave up and accepted that she couldn't really hide anything from him so she stopped hiding altogether.

  
He turned his body towards her and supported his head on his left hand, staring down at her. "What did he do now?" Nat sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

  
"Pursued a few drug dealers in Berlin and while doing so he ended up murdering about 8 innocents in the process" she turned towards Steve and mirrored his position. "He's not even caring if innocent people dies through his mad hunting anymore" He kept looking at her with those blue eyes of his and she knew what he was going to do before he even did it. He closed the distance between them and hugged her as if he hadn't been missing for two years without a word about his wellbeing. Nat didn't know what else to do except hug him back. It was awkward, with both of them leaning on their hands and then Steve decided to lay down and that lead to Natasha ending up above him, with him still holding her against him and sticking his face on her hair. "You know that's not what I expected after two years without a word." She felt his arms tighten around her and him taking a long breath before he finally let her go. She sat down and stared down at him, he looked lost, broken.

  
"I'm sorry Nat... I just had to get my head together. I don't think I have completely achieved that, but I've missed you and had to see you" They're relationship was complicated. Nat never knew what they really were. Sometimes they were joking around and bothering the other as best mates and there were times when they were rolling around in the sheets as a pair of teenagers without self control. She knew they were more than friends and yet calling them lovers didn't quite sit right with her.

  
She gave a small smile and got to her feet. "It's okay, I had some shit of my own to get through" she said and then extended her hand towards him. He caught her hand and she helped him get up. The moment he was up his hands were holding her face and his forehead was against hers. She put her own hands over his and closed her eyes. It's been so long since they've been this close, she'd forgotten how this feels. This intimacy, it somehow felt deeper than when they were in bed. It was always rushed after all, they never really took their time to turn it into something deeper than a shag in the sheets or whatever surface was available in their moment of need. If she thinks back, they've never really hugged each other or touched foreheads without the clear intent of release.

  
So this feels more intense, his breaths ghosting over her face and his hands gentle and warm over her face. They stayed in that position for awhile and then Steve gave her a chaste kiss and stepped back from her. He gave her a small smile and offered his hand to her.

  
"Want to help me with my laundry?" She wasn't expecting that, she should've known better. Her face showed her indignation with that question which led Steve into a fit of laughter.

  
"Very funny, Rogers. Treasure life much?" He continued to laugh and she punched him. She knew why he did that. Was his way of breaking that intense moment and allow her to go back to her normal self. He knew she wasn't good with feelings and that that exchange between them was somehow disturbing her. She felt grateful for that, she really had no idea of how to deal with the position he put her in. Not that she disliked what had transpired between them. It felt good to have him around her after two years of almost complete solitude. She was used to being alone when she first started at Shield. But after the Avengers she realized that she had became dependent of people. It didn't sit well with her at first, but now, after being alone for so long, she could see how they've become her family, the only one she ever had.

  
"Come on, I'm gonna cook you something edible, since I'm pretty sure you must be living out of peanut butter sandwiches and take out" Natasha pretended to be offended.

  
"That's not completely accurate. I'll have you know that I am totally capable of fixing up and omelette than you very much." Steve simply laughed and extended his hand to her once again. She stared at it for awhile. She knew things would be different if she took his hands. So she looked at him, he didn't seem hurt by her hesitation. On the contrary, he was smiling at her, as if to say that it was her choice and that he wouldn't judge her.

  
So when he gave her one last nod towards his hand she grabbed it and allowed him lead her through the building. And to, hopefully, a not so alone future to come.


End file.
